Lovely
by SparklingRedWine
Summary: A steamy hot tub, a romantic setting and one killer hot werewolf...need i say nore? XLEMON!X JacobXOC Oneshot. If you love lemons come and read this one. no need to rate or review, just enjoy. Take a sip of some of my wine.


Name- Yasmin

Age- 18 (Jake 19)

Bio- Hair shoulder length. Deep brown with red trim.

Okay here it goes hope you enjoy. First one of many yet to come. hehehe no pun intended.

* * *

_**Lovely**_

It was getting hot. Hotter than I remember Jacob ever being. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a surprised moan.

"Jacob, Just tell me where were going"

"Not yet. Let's do this for a little longer. Moan again."

I did and he smiled in the kiss. I can't help it. It felt too good. Soon he stopped and my cheeks flushed badly. He helped me out of the car and blind folded me.

"Okay I wanted us to have as much privacy as we can so don't freak okay."

"Fine just let me see"

He removes the blind fold to reveal a big round bed with rose petals and bright red sheets. A nice TV with a glass of sparkling soda and wine glass. Whipped cream and strawberries in a bowl and a walk outside hot tub.

"You like it?"

"Jacob what is this about?"

"Well you said you wanted your first time to be special so this was what I whipped up. We've been together for three years now. I thought you wanted this."

"Jake I'm sorry I pulled that one on you. I want this but I just don't know. The last time I was nearly raped."

"I understand but can we at least enjoy this. No kinky stuff just you and me. Hot tub. You in a bikini."

"Thought you said nothing kinky?*giggles* Okay I get it. Fine I'll do that much. Sorry about this. I'm just not ready."

"I can wait forever for you. You're my Imprint partner. Your wish is my command. Promise."

"You're too good for me. Fine let me change. And bring those berries too."

I change into a swim suit and walk out to see Jacob pull off his pants. He never wears underwear cause of the fast phasing. So I got a good view. I felt my insides turn and my cheeks flush badly. Then something starts to pulls in me. Man his lust is driving me crazy. But I can hold it. Right? When he's done I walk out and we head for the Hot Tub.

"Now where were we before?"

"Right about here"

We start to make out in the tub and it turns hotter do to his body heat rise but I don't care I want this too much. I reach down and find his bulge and gently stroke it. A moan escapes him and I smile. I can't help it. It's just driving me to crazy. I gently grab it and being to rub it.

"Up. You've been too good to me. Time to pay you back."

"Y-yas you s-sure?"

"More than anything. I'll just take it slow. You deserve at least that much"

We drag out of the water and I lie him down on the recliner chair. I remove his trunks just a bit and let his bulge come out on its own. I gently start to rub it and play with it. A moan escapes his lips again and I fell better. I start to lick the head and the staff. Then I deep thought as much as I can. He's moaning and panting like crazy. His lust fueling mine and I keep going. I feel him thrust once in my mouth then his hand find my head and holds it while I do my thing. I feel my pussy getting wet and it feels like it's on fire. His moans of pleasure are too much.

"Yas I'm...Uggh...Goanna Cum..."

"Go ahead I want to taste it. I want you Jacob"

Soon after he cums. A salty sweet taste enters my mouth. Like lemonade. I finish and start laughing.

"What?"

"You taste like lemonade. It's really good"

"Yea but it's your turn now. Come on. Lets break that bed in"

I smile seductively and kiss him hard on the lips. Slowly dragging ourselves to the bed. I'm the first to fall on it him on top. Our tongues fighting for dominance. His winning. Soon he trails down and kisses my left breast.

"Wait"

"Sorry was that too soon?"

"No not at all. I just thought this would be better."

I untie the back and pull off the top. Is eyes are huge and I feel his bulge pop again. I laugh.

"Touch them. Go on. It's okay. I love you Jacob. I want to let myself be free to you."

"I love you too Yasmin. You've brought more life and love to my soul than I've ever known. Thank you for letting me be your first"

"Anything for you"

He kisses me again with so much passion I feel like I'm goanna faint. His hands trail down to my thigh and he rubs my right leg while his left hand gently strokes my breast. I moan as his fingers rub my nipple. He stops and goes down to lick it. Slowly sucking and blowing making them hard. He takes the whipped cream and covers my breasts in it. I laugh at the cool feeling. He starts to lick it off. I moan and hiss as he nibbles them gently. His hands find my wet pussy and stat to rub it. Sending my mind racing with passion. He does the same to my other one then kisses me one last time before trailing down my stomach to my area. He licks the outside of the suit and moans. I let out a small gasp.

"Your so rich. Your streaming like a river. You smell so good."

He unties the sides of the suit and take it off. Now were both exposed. He lowers his head to my warmth and smiles.

"You shave down here?"

"Why is that bad?"

"No just easier I guess"

He starts to kiss my thighs. But I stop him.

"Wait let's try this"

I push him down than I spin around so I'm facing his dick. I start to suck his dick again while he licks my inner lips. Slowly sucking on my Clint and his tounge digging into my walls I feel so great. I rub his balls a little than show him the pleasure of sucking them. Soon something dig's into my pussy and I scream a little.

"Sorry, sorry did I hurt you?"

"No just took me by surprise. Do it again."

"Wait turn around first."

He flips me over and kisses me again I taste myself on his tongue. Like sour patch kids. Weird. He enter one finger in me then another. Then a third. I muffle my scream in his mouth. When it passes I start to push against his hand and he trusts it in and out of me. I moan in pain and pleasure and he sucks my breast. I rub my Clint to give my hands something to do. Soon I feel funny and my walls tighten. I had my first orgasm. Ugh I feel so hot and good but I want more.

"Jake now.... please...."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes I'm on BC I'm fine. Just now take me now."

He takes his dick and slowly rubs my wet pussy with it. Than slowly he enters stretching my walls to meet his size. I scream but its muffled by his lips.

"Wait it only hurts for a little just relax"

I wait until I feel less pain then I start to move him. He gets the picture and starts off slow. Soon my pain is gone and I feel a new rush of ecstasy take over. I ride with him.

"Jacob...ohhh...faster...please"

He smiles and kisses me and goes faster. He starts a new rhythm and I work with it. Our moan and cries of pleasure are muffled by our lips and skin slapping fun.

"Turn around"

I turn and he enters from behind and thrusts harder and faster. His hand grips my hip while the other rubs my Clint and breasts.

"Ohh Jacob...ahh...your making me crazy...ohh your hitting me so good ohhh...Jacob"

"Ughh your so good Yas. Your so tight too. Ughh...fuck man this feels good."

"Jacob I'm...ugh...I'm goanna...cum..."

"Cum for me Yas...Ohh man..."

I feel my walls tighten around his shaft then I let out a scream of pleasure as I hit my climax. But we don't stop there. He pulls out and I flip him over I sit so my back is facing him and enter his dick in me again. I grind on to it fast and he moans my name. His hands guide my hips and one rubs my Clint again pulling and squeezing it.

"Ohh Jacob."

"Like that...I knew you would."

He turns me so I'm facing him but this time he enters my ass.

"Ugh your so fucking tight...Ugh it feels so good."

"Ugh oh yeah Jacob...ahhh...that feels good."

He guides my hips again while I kiss his lips. Soon he cums and he enters my pussy again him on top.

"Ohh Jacob...yeah...faster...pound it good."

"Ohh yeah that's my girl. Ugh this feels great"

"Yeah yeahh...oh...fuck me Jacob...Fuck me good...ahhh"

"Yas I'm goanna cum. Ugg..."

"Wait hold it lets cum together"

"Okay I'll try. Ohh. Why do you have to feel so good? Your so tight and deep. Ugh I want more."

"Take more. I want it deeper. Ohh Fuck yeah ohh that feels great"

His dick pounding my walls making me crazy. His ball slapping my outer skin. He places my leg around his waist and goes deeper in me. I cry in pleasure wanting more.

"Ugh Yas I can't hold it...ugh"

"I'm Cumming too...Jacob..."

We scream each other's names as we both cum together. He thrusts a few more times than he exits my now pulsing pussy. He falls next to me and we lay there catching our breath.

"That...was...amazing."

"Yeah...Yas...thank you"

"For what..."

"Letting me have you...I love you so much."

"I love you too. And your welcome...Ugh I feel so hot now."

"You look it too...Want to finish the hot tub. Soak off the sweat and other things..."

"Okay...oh and Jacob"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For not pushing me. For letting me take my own steps."

"Anything for you. I could have waited a hundred years for you. I love you so much that you didn't have me wait that long."

I laugh at him and slowly cuddle into him. We soak out in the hot tub then head back in to sleep. He drapes the sheet over us and I slowly fall asleep in him strong arms. The next morning I wake up to a cold space.

"Jacob?"

I rub my eye only to get poked with it.

"Ouch what the..."

"Morning...You feeling okay?"

"Yeah but Jacob what's this?"

I hold up my left hand to show him the small gold ring with a moon shaped diamond and a saphire circle to complete it. It had small diamonds along the trim.

"Yas I love you so much I don't want to lose you. So I wanted to surprise you in the tub last night but you fell asleep. So I copied your favorite movie scene."

"Diary of a mad black woman. Copy cat"

"Well than I guess you know what comes next. Yas will you marry me?"

My heart stops. Holy shit...Ohh you idiot say something.

"I ummm...Well... I...Ugh..."

His face falls and he looks torn. Shit. I plunge forward and catch his lips. Finally I say the four words that made my life perfect forever more.

"Yes. I will marry you"


End file.
